


A Built-in Remedy

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Ad Aglaophotis [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Slade Wilson, SladeRobinWeek2019, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “Trust me?”She tensed. That was not a question that bode well for her.“Why?”Most alphas would be pissed that she hadn’t immediately acquiesced. Hers just ran a soothing hand up her side. “I’m about to ask you to walk into a very uncomfortable situation where you’re going to be asked to do something you’re not going to like.”





	A Built-in Remedy

“What are we doing here, Slade?” Jay grumbled as she followed her mate through the rundown white halls of the decommissioned hospital.

“You’ll see.” The alpha’s tone was calm but threaded with amusement. He found her pout adorable. Well, what did he expect? They were in Indonesia, on what could be considered something of a honeymoon, and he was dragging her around a deserted building. 

Just an hour ago they were on the beach. She’d been about to experience beach sex. He was depriving her of beach sex right now _with him_. What kind of idiot passed that up? Sometimes she wondered.

They stopped in front of a defunct elevator. The mercenary reached out and pulled her to his side. “Trust me?”

She tensed. That was not a question that bode well for her.

“Why?”

Most alphas would be pissed that she hadn’t immediately acquiesced. Hers just ran a soothing hand up her side. “I’m about to ask you to walk into a very uncomfortable situation. One where you’re going to be asked to do something you’re not going to like.”

Her immediate instinct was to flee but she tamped that down. _Hard_.

This was her mate.

She hadn’t been his long but he had already shown her a great deal of care and attention. More than anyone ever had in her entire life. More than she had ever expected from anyone. She _did_ trust him. The amount of trust she actually had for him staggered her. She wondered how much was the influence of the mating bond and was thankful that the bond affected him just as much.

She already had her panic over all of this: mating to Slade. If he’d wanted a weak, easy to control omega he would have mated one. A broken mating bond would cripple him for days - maybe weeks - if he had plans to deliver her to any enemies. There was no plan worth the trouble of mating her. He _wanted_ her, as mind-boggling as that was. She reminded herself of that now. 

With a deep breath, she nodded.

“Good girl.” He praised, wincing when she elbowed him. He flipped up a hidden panel next to the elevator and entered a series of numbers. Jay heard the elevator start up and rise. A few moments later, they walked into a brightly lit sub-basement.

The omega blinked. This was not what she’d expected, honestly. Darkness, maybe some damp with green growth on the walls. Not… this. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Wilson! Welcome!” A tall, thin man in a lab coat rushed to greet them. 

Jay started. _Mrs. Wilson._ She hadn’t been called that before. She guessed she was now. 

“We’ve been expecting you.” He grinned brightly. “We’re always excited to accommodate a new patient.”

Perfectly arched eyebrows skyrocketed. Patient?

The man, _doctor _she supposed, rambled on about the facility and various tests and treatments they offered. He emphasized the security measures and non-disclosure agreements that all the staff signed, as well as their methods of keeping secret information… secret.

Her mate’s warm hand rested on the small of her back. _Trust me._ Fuck. _Fine_. She paid close attention to her surroundings and what the doctor leading them around was saying. The picture he painted began to coalesce into a cohesive whole.

_Percuro Medical Group_. This was a metahuman medical center. Her heart jumped. One that Bruce didn’t know about. One that had clearly been in operation for a number of years. This was wonderful. So many metas didn’t have access to confidential healthcare without risking capture and sale to who knows where. Coin toss as to whether it would be some secret government black box project or underground trafficking ring.

The ramble suddenly stuttered and stumbled. “Sorry.” The doctor (actually, didn’t he say he was Nurse Fischer?) offered. “This is normally the part where I reassure new patients that we contract with the mercenary Deathstroke for recovery in case of serious confidentiality breaches.”

The omega turned to her mate. He shrugged. “I get a full workup here every two years. In exchange, I agree to recover any data, take care of any breaches, and… rescue any assets.” 

If any of their people go rogue, Slade takes care of it. Patients are reassured, workers were warned. It was a good deal. No one wants to piss off Deathstroke. 

“Have you ever been called in?”

He smirked. “Never.”

She hummed in appreciation. She thought she knew what they were doing here. He was being heavy-handed again. Her suspicions solidified as they were led to a private examination room and left alone. Correction, examination _suite_. It was a large room, obviously set up to be as comfortable as possible. A fresh french press and pot of tea were steaming on the sideboard and the throw pillows on the fucking _couch_ look freshly plumped. Fischer assured them the doctor would be with them shortly.

After the door door shut a brow rose. “Just how much _do_ you donate, alpha?” 

Slade rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly uncomfortable, “Enough, apparently. I thought it was anonymous.”

“Not strictly a high-class meta center?”

The alpha shook his head. “They have branches in three countries and reach out to metas all over. They can’t reach everyone but they try. They do a lot of pro bono work funded by their more affluent clientele.” 

“Like us.” Jay stated as she prepared a cup of the Russian Caravan. Slade had better have been the one to give them that little nugget of information. If they had discovered her favorite blend elsewhere, it would be concerning.

“Like us.” He agreed. “I believe your Doctor Thompkins is peripherally associated, though she may not be aware of it.”

The omega was quiet for a moment, thinking, before she handed her mate a mug of coffee the way he liked it. He looked briefly surprised but hid it well.

“A bit heavy-handed.”

He shrugged, unapologetic. He wasn’t going to apologize for wanting to make sure she was in good health. She already knew it was a battle she wasn’t going to win. There was a knock at the door. Both heads turned as a tall woman in a long white coat poked her head into the room. “Hi. Are you ready for me?” Slade nodded and she stepped into the room, carrying two large manila folders full of papers and a laptop. 

She smiled easily, shaking both of their hands and set the folders and computer on the table before taking the single chair across from the couch.

“It’s good to meet you, Mrs. Wilson. I’m Doctor Matthews. You can call me Hermia. I’ve been Mr. Wilson’s doctor since his previous primary retired about ten years ago. I’m happy he asked me to be yours as well, but of course your comfort and health are our main concerns and if you feel I’m not a good fit we have a large staff of excellent physicians to choose from.”

Jay was a little taken aback but took it in stride. “Well, we’ll cross that bridge if we get to it.”

The doctor nodded and slid a few papers out of one of the folders, producing a clipboard from somewhere. “I’ll need you to fill out some basic information forms and a consent to treatment. Then I have a battery of questions for you before we get to the exam and bloodwork.”

The omega eyed her mate wryly, taking the papers and filling them out quickly as the other two chatted. It was surprisingly difficult to answer the questions honestly. She didn’t realize how used to lying she’d gotten when it came to personal details… especially about her health. Hazards of a secret identity, she’d guessed. 

Hermia barely glanced at them as she took them back, smiling at them both before starting a rapid-fire belt of questions, occasionally referencing the file on her lap. Caught off guard, Jay scrambled to answer them. It became clear that they had somehow gotten their hands on Leslie’s files and, if Jay wasn’t mistaken, Gotham General’s. From the couple of times she’d ended up there before Bruce had taken her in. They were very thorough.

She suddenly felt her mate stiffen next to her and quickly reviewed what she had just said. The doctor had been asking about her heats. Last heat? About a month ago. Was she on suppressants? Not right now. How long had she taken the military-grade suppressants? Three and a half years. _Oh_. Damn. That was slick. She turned an annoyed expression to the serene face of the doctor.

“What?” Her mate’s low voice had her tensing in response. “Why?”

Jay laid a calming hand on his thigh. “It’s a long story and this isn’t the place.”

“Dao găm…” He growled.

“Please.” Voice pitched low, just for his ears. He relented - barely - wrapping an arm around her shoulders for reassurance. An attempt to comfort her or himself she didn’t know.

“How long have you been suppressant free?”

“About a year and a half.” 

“Are you interested in starting a suppressant regimen?”

Jay cocked her head. “I was lead to understand that, after the fiasco with heavy-duty suppressants, that I wasn’t going to be able to take anything for quite some time.”

The doctor nodded, “Nothing on market. That’s certainly true. But here, we tailor medications to our patients' unique systems. Every patient is different and every patient’s enhancements interact with medications in a different way. We have world-class pharmacists and chemists on staff to determine the best formulas.” 

She looked over her notes. “We’ll know more after we complete our tests but I think we should be able to synthesize an appropriate birth control and mild suppressant for you. Something to make your heats a little more controllable.”

“That would be wonderful.” Jay admitted. They were still unpredictable, coming at odd intervals and varying strengths.

“Great. I have a handful more questions. I have notes here about a healing factor leading to medicine and pain reliever tolerances. I’d like to get a gauge on that before I send up the techs.”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

_________________

Jay was going to shoot Slade for doing this to her, really, she was. It had been hours. _Hours_. She had been through a battery of tests far more intensive than even what Leslie had put her through after the toxicity incident. Blood had been drawn, samples had been taken, an MRI had been run… 

She was tired.

Hermia had been wonderful. Very friendly and professional. She explained everything they were doing and why. She’d deftly sent Slade on an errand without him being any the wiser before handling the reproductive health exam. Honestly, where the hell had this woman gone to school? Jay could frankly stand to learn a couple of those skills.

Still, it had been a long afternoon. She was ready for a glass of wine and an hour poolside. Jay smiled in relief as Hermia informed her that they should have test results tomorrow and prescriptions the following day. They made another appointment to come in and chat then and the doctor left, promising to send an aide to guide them out.

There was another knock at the door. Jay suppressed a sigh as a short omega man in a suit stepped into the suite. That was not an aide.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, I’m Liam Harkon. I’ve been sent with a proposition from the head office.”

The two shared a look. “What kind of proposition?”

“May I sit?” Jay nodded, waving at the seat across from them that the doctor had so recently vacated. 

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but we’d like to offer you the same deal we have with Mr. Wilson, Mrs. Wilson.” 

“I’m sorry?” Jay stated, a little surprised.

The man rushed to explain, “More and more of our clientele are bringing children to us. We are employing more pediatricians. We may even need to open an entire pediatric wing. The Red Hood… “ She started. “Well, the Red Hood has a bit of a reputation when it comes to children. We would like to be able to offer the same reassurance to parents that the Red Hood would come to the aid of their _children_ in the worst-case scenario - as Deathstroke would come to theirs.”

_Shit_. They had her.

They may not know it but her mate certainly did, if the way he shifted and grumbled meant anything. Still, she knew how to play the game.

“What kind of deal are you proposing?” She asked calmly.

“Blanket treatment. Whatever you need whenever you need it. We’d be happy to provide any and all medical treatment and testing for the entirety of your life.” His eyes flicked to Slade and he stated with some humor, “We understand that would be significantly more than your mate requires.” 

She laughed softly.

“Additionally, we would provide any and all treatment for any children you claim until they reach twenty years old.” She arched a brow. “The word choice is intentional. We intend to include any child you adopt, claim, or blood.”

“That’s generous.”

“We can only offer what we have.” The other omega stated calmly. “We are very invested in our reputation and will do whatever we can to keep it intact and well thought of.”

She held her hand out expectantly. The contract was quickly placed in it. She took her time reading it. Then, she read it again. Then again. Finally, she placed it on her lap and looked at Harkon. “I admit, I’m disappointed.”

“Ma’am?”

Bemused, she explained. “There’s not _one_ loophole. Not one hidden clause. Not one attempt to couch a condition or eliminate half the consideration. Everything in this contract is clear and above board. You’re very careful to only tie me to exactly what you’ve said and have blatantly set yourselves up to provide nearly anything I would want. I don’t understand.”

He smiled at her. “Everything has a price, Mrs. Wilson. Our reputation’s is incalculable. We are very careful about how we build it. If that means being generous when if comes to our patients' safety and security, that is acceptable. If that means restricting access to parties that cannot be neutral in our walls, we not allow them access. If that means wiping the memories of those that cannot be trusted… well, we have several individuals on staff that can accomplish the task.”

Jay suppressed a shiver. She was reluctantly impressed. Slade shook his head as she offered the papers to him to read, silently telling her that he trusted her to check for herself. After a moment's thought, she signed. She would have helped them recover children if they had come to her… without the extras. Who was she to turn down such a generous offer?

With that, a copy of the contract, and a simple, “We’ll be in touch” they were alone again. Only for moments. The promised aide poked her head in shortly after, ready to take them back to the elevator.

Boy, was Jay ready to get out of there.

Forty-five minutes later, she was sitting by the pool at their rental with a glass of chilled white zinfandel, purposefully ignoring her mate’s attempts to draw her into the bedroom. After the lovely _surprise_ he had sprung on her today, he could grovel a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Killer Queen” from Queen
> 
> Prompts: “Everything has a price” | <strike>Young Justice</strike>
> 
> Takes place about a month-ish after SG on a honeymoon-esque trip Jay and Slade are taking.
> 
> Yes, I have notes. Yes, I will probably expand on it. 
> 
> AA poll is now closed you can [see the results here!](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188496751895/ad-aglaophotis-poll)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Garpie64](https://garpie64.tumblr.com)


End file.
